1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector for electrically connecting a central processing unit (CPU) chip with a printed circuit board (PCB), and particularly to an electrical connector with an operational lever and a retention clip.
2. Description of the Prior Art
CPU sockets are widely used for electrically connecting CPUs with PCBs. A CPU socket usually comprises a base, and a cover slidably engaged on the base. An actuator actuates the cover to slide along the base, such that contact pins of the CPU are pushed to electrically mate with a multiplicity of contacts secured in the base. This kind of electrical connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,280,223 and 6,338,639.
FIG. 7 shows a conventional electrical connector 9. The connector 9 comprises a base 90, and an actuator 94 actuating the cover 92 to slide along the base 90. The cover 92 defines a plurality of passages 921 in a rectangular array. A plurality of passageways 901 is defined in the base 90, corresponding to the passages 921 of the cover 92. A plurality of terminals (not shown) is received in the corresponding passageways 901 of the base 90. An extending portion 93  extends from a rear end of the base 90. The extending portion 93 comprises a projection 932, with a hook portion 934 inwardly formed from a top of the projection 932. The actuator 94 comprises an arch-shaped cam protrusion 940, a semi-cylindrical protruding portion 946, and an operational lever 942.
Referring also FIGS. 8 and 9, in use of the electrical connector 9, the actuator 94 is firstly oriented to an open position with the cover 92 being in an open position. This enables pins of a CPU (not shown) to be inserted through the passages 921 of the cover 92 into the passageways 901 of the base 90 with zero insertion force (ZIF). Then, the actuator 94 is rotated to a closed position and is retained by the hook portion 934 of the extending portion 93, with the cover 92 sliding to a closed position. Thus, the CPU is electrically connected with the terminals of the base 90, and accordingly is electrically connected with a PCB (not shown).
In the electrical connector 9, the actuator 94 is usually rotated to the open position by means of manual operation. If a force of rotating the actuator 94 is insufficient, the cover 92 is driven only part of the way toward the open position. When the CPU is then attached on the cover 92, the pins of the CPU are received in the passageways 901 and interfere with the terminals of the base 90. The pins and the terminals are thus liable to sustain damage. As a result, the electrical connection between the CPU and the PCB is disrupted or may even fail altogether.
Therefore, a new electrical connector which overcomes the above-mentioned problems is desired.